Going to camp!
by amuxikuto43ver
Summary: Amu goes to camp with the gaurdians! each cabin has an assinged volunteered camp counselor. and guess who they got? AMUTO kukaixyaya Tadamu lovers BEWARE! :3 changed ratings.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok class

"Ok class!" said Nikaidou as all the children boarded the bus "When we reach camp, each cabin will be assigned a camp counselor. They are teen volunteers so treat them with respect!" He gleamed. After everyone boarded the bus, the driver closed the door and drove off.

Amu slammed her head against the seat in front of her. She was BORED. As she got on the bus, her total intention was to sit next to Tadase, but now she was seated next to Rima (who made no sign of wanting to start conversation) She looked over to Rima. Amu gave a bright smile. Rima frowned and faced the other way. Amu sighed and leaned her head against the window. This was going to be a lOOOONG trip. Soon she felt herself dozing off.

_I wish ran miki and su were here. Too bad we couldn't take them with us…._

And then she fell asleep

an hour later

Amu awoke to the sound of kids shouting in excitement.

"I CAN SEE THE CAMP" they shouted.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up straight. Rima was still sitting quietly not taking any part of the ruckus.

In a few minutes they reached camp. Amu grabbed her bag and headed off to exit the bus. They were leaded to an area with benches and tables.

"Ok everyone We will telling you what cabins you are in!! Please Listen up!" said one of the camp directors

"Cabin A" He stated loudly

"Hotori Tadase, Kukai Souma, Yaya (idk her lastname) and….

_please let me be in cabin a…_thought amu as she crossed her fingers.

"Amu Hinamori"

_JACK POT! She thought to herself and grinned_

The director spoke once more

"Please report to your cabin, your counselor shall be waiting inside"

they walked down the path to a big cabin with the letter 'a' written on the door.

Tadase held the door open for everyone as they entered.

The cabin was like a small house. There was a kitchen, a small eating area, a bathroom and 4 bedrooms.

"I CALL THE BIG BEDROOM!!" yelled kukai as he raced down the hall to one of the rooms.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled yaya as she ran down after him. There was a big crash and you could hear Yaya laugh in victory and the door slam.

Kukai came out of the hall way with a red mark on his face. "Damn she's strong" he said as he rubbed his cheek. Amu and Tadase laughed. Amu stopped and blushed when she realized tadase was looking at her.

"Oi.." said kukai.

"what?" aske amu as she broke away from tadase's gaze.

"Where's our counselor?" he asked as he looked around curiously

"That's a good question." Said tadase as he too peeped down the hall looking for our counselor.

"Well if he's not here that he means he must be really lazy. I mean REALLY, All he or she had to do was wait in the damn cabin for us." Said Amu. She looked at the small couch with a blanket over it and jumped on it. She leaned back and sighed.

Suddenly the couch started…err.. moving?

"Ugh…you're heavy.." said a deep familiar voice.

Amu removed the blanket to see what was underneath. When she did, her eyes widened. She screamed. A strong hand covered her mouth. And pulled her down.

Tadase, Kukai , and yaya came running into the room.

"HINAMORI SAN WHATS WRO-" he stopped short at what he saw.

Sitting on the couch was non other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi, With AMU in his lap, One hand still covering her mouth. Her face was a bright tomato red.

"Welcome! I will be your counselor for the next 2 weeks." He said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

Hey

Hey thnks for reviewing ppl! 0 oh and thnk you for telling me yaya's last name haha! xD anywayz if you have any suggestions or ideas for the next chapter plz tell me!! - anywayz on with the story.

"YOU'RE THE COUNSELOR??" exclaimed tadase as he pointed an angry finger towards Ikuto (no not the middle finger lol)

"Yep" Ikuto replied. He looked down and at Amu and licked his lips as if she was something delicious. She blushed a deep crimson. Ikuto laughed and removed his hand from her mouth. She jumped off of his lap and stood next to Kukai and Tadase.

"This is a joke right?" she said as her blush faded.

"Nope" he said and stood up. He stretched like a cat. " This was for some school extra credit thing the teacher made me do cuz I skipped too much school…never expected I'd have you guyz in my cabin." He said honestly.

"Yaya thinks you're up to something!" yaya exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Why?" he asked " I can't do anything to you. I left Yoru at home so I can't do much" he said in a bored tone and walked down the hall.

"True…" said Amu. She sighed and gave in.

"well guys I guess Ikuto is our counselore…" she said and laughed uneasily.

Kukai shrugged. Tadase muttered to himself….something about a cat…

Yaya could care less, she walked back down the hall to her room and started to unpack.

"oh boy…' said amu.. '_this is going to be interesting' she thought._

Amu read the paper for the assigned rooms. Turns out Yaya DID get the big room. Tadase got the one with the nice view of the lake and Kukai got the room with the bathroom. (DAMNIT!!)

Tadase went into his room and started un-packing. Kukai went outside to sign up for some canoeing lessons…

'I guess I'll just take the room in the back. Kukai already left his things in the other room.'

As soon as Amu opened the door, Her mouth dropped open. In her room lying on her bed was IKUTO. His things were scattered on the floor.

"WhAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Asked Amu as she walked into the room, avoiding the chance to step on anything.

"Huh? Oh. SO you're the one I have to share with.." He said with a sexy ass smirk (xD)

"Wait. Did you just say 'SHARE'?" She asked in a loud tone.

"Yes Amu dear we have to…." He walked up to her and whispered "share" into her ear. She blushed and pushed him onto the bed.

"you pervert." She said and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Ok ok ok. I was just kidding around.." he said with a light chuckle. " My room is right over there" he pointed to the door by a small dresser in the room.

"Your room is the closet?" she asked and raised and eye brow.

"No. that leads into another room." He said as he got off the bed and picked up his belongings.

"Oh…" said Amu.

"What disappointed?" he said and smirked.

"No!!" She yelled.

"What ever you say Amu.." he said as he opened his room door.

"Go down to the lake. We all have to meet there at 2" he said before he entered his room and shut the door.

Amu sighed and fell back onto the bed. She buried herface into a pillow.

_It smells like Ikuto…..she thought._

She lifted her head and shook off the thought. She got off the bed and went through her bag. She rummaged through it for a while until she found her bathing suit.

' _I can't wear THIS!!' _she thought, holding up a light blue and white plaid two piece bathing suit. The bottom had frills so it made it look like she was wearing a small skirt. The top had a dark blue heart on it.

She sighed and went to the bathroom to put it on.

When Amu reached the lake, she saw tadase and the other guardians sitting in an area.

"Hey you guy-" she didn't finish her sentence.

Two strong arms scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she said as she pounded the person's chest. She turned her head to see ikuto smirking. "Ikuto! Put me down!" she protested.

"Yo Lil 'gaurdians'!" exclaimed Ikuto.

They looked. Tadase looked angry. Yaya and nadeshiko giggle. Kukai spit out the soda he was drinking. Rima couldn't care less.

"C'mon! lets get down to the lake now!" he said and walked off with amu in his arms.

"Hinamori san! Are you ok?" asked tadase as he caught up with ikuto and amu.

"Yea…" She said and waved her hands in the air.

Tadase sighed.

'_This is gonna be fun' thought ikuto_


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached the lake, Ikuto placed Amu on the ground next to her other little friends

When they reached the lake, Ikuto placed Amu on the ground next to her other little friends.

"Finally!" said Amu as she looked away hiding her blush.

Ikuto smirked. Then an idea popped into his head. "Awww…look how cute you look in that bathing suit." He said as he walked up to her so he could look her in the oh so red tomato face.

Tadase jumped in front of Amu protectively. "Keep your perversions to yourself you thieving cat!" shouted Tadase.

Ikuto frowned. "what perversions? Don't you think she looks cute too?" he asked.

Tadase blushed and looked away.

Ikuto smirked in victory.

Kukai checked his watch. "Nee! Lets go king!" he said dragging tadase.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Canoeing." Kukai said grinning.

Tadase groaned as kukai dragged him to their destination.

Amu sighed as she watch Tadase and Kukai disappear.

"Nee Amu.." said ikuto.

"What now?" she asked and turned to his direction.

"What is your friend doing?" he pointed to the water.

"Huh?" she looked where he was pointing. In the water, was yaya floating with water wings , a snorkel , flippers and A big yellow duck floaty.

Amu sweatdropped.

"That's Yaya for you " she said and laughed.

"O…K…" said Ikuto as he started taking off his shirt. (OMFG!! KYAA!)

"W-WHAT are you doing?" asked Amu as she blushed.

"I can't swim with my shirt on can I?" he said.

When he took off his shirt it revealed his slender but muscular figure. DAMN! He had a Six pack!

Amu stared at him in amazement.

Ikuto noticed and laughed.

Amu shook her head and fumed. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything." He said back.

Amu sighed in defeat.

"Lighten up." Said ikuto as he picked her up again.

"HEY!" she said.

Ikuto ran towards the small little dock by the lake.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she saw where he was heading.

"We're going to.." 3

"Have some…" 2

"Fun!!" 1

SPLASH!

They jumped into the water.

As Amu surfaced, she looked around for ikuto.

No sign of him what so ever. _Oh shit!_ She thought looking around franticly.

"Ikuto?" she called out.

No answer.

"IKUTO!" she yelled.

Suddenly, something pulled her leg under water. She screamed and started to kick in panic. Suddenly Ikuto surface the water, coughing. His right cheek was red. Then it hit her. Ikuto had hid from her and pulled her leg under water, and while she kicked she kicked him in the face.

"OH!! Im sooo soo sorry!!" she said as she swam towards him.

He rubbed his now slightly bruised cheek and looked at her.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?'" she asked, her eyes full of guilt.

"Yea. Kiss me." He said and smirked.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!!" She said blushing like mad.

"Awww… but you said you wanted to make it up to me." He said making a sad kitty face.

Amu couldn't resist.

"FINE! But only on the cheek." She said.

"Ok" he said turning his head.

Amu leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Just as she was about make contact with his cheek, He turned his head.

Instead of the cheek..

She kissed…

His Lips…..

Ikuto: WOOT! music I KISSED A GIRL! AND I LIKED IT!!

Tihani: Wow...so OCC

Amu: I need mouth wash

Tihani: Oh c'mon it wasnt THAT bad.

Amu: -blush-

Ikuto: ahem Anywayz. Plz review!!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry ppl but this chapter is gonna be kinda short ,

The kiss was simple. Nothing really happened, their lips just…touched.

Amu was frozen. She didn't know what to do.

Ikuto pulled back and smirked at Amu's dumb-struck face.

"Thank you I feel much ,much, MUCH better!" He said with a twisted smile.

Amu placed a hand over her lips and stared into nothing.

"you… kissed..my.." she was turning red.

"Lips? Yes I did." He said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

She swam to shore and ran to the cabin as fast as she could.

Ikuto blinked feeling a little. _'could that have been her first kiss?' he thought. ' I thought kiddy king had already kissed her….crap! she's pissed now' _he thought as he got out of the water and dashed after her.

Little did Ikuto and Amu know, Yaya saw the WHOLE thing.

"Oh no!!" said yaya getting out of the water. She kicked off her flippers and snorkels and ran to the canoeing area.

* * *

When Ikuto reached the cabin, Amu's room door was locked._ 'Shit…'_ he thought.

He knocked lightly on the door. "Amu…I think we need to talk."

After a few noises and curses from inside the room, She finally opened the door. Her face was red, her lips pursed together into a line.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm…sorry." He said and looked down.

Amu looked up in surprise.

"..Um…thank you…" said Amu with a light blush.

He looked up and smiled.

SUDDENLY TADASE, KUKAI, AND YAYA CAME BUSTING THROUGH THE DOOR.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!" he shouted.

"YOU KISSED HINAMORI-SAN DIDN'T YOU?" HE YELLED. Anger welled up in his eyes.

"T-tadase – kun.." she stuttered.

He looked at her and pulled her to him.

"stay away from her." He said protectively.

Amu looked at the ground. She didn't know what to say. Should she argue and say that it was ok, or lie and say that never happened.

"…..ok.." said Ikuto in a bored tone.

Amu looked up, hurt in her eyes.

He looked at her and shook his head and left the room.

* * *

Amu: Ikuto...

tihani: ohhh!! somebodys upset .

Ikuto: urusai evil glare

tihani: eep 0.0

Amu: sigh

Yoru: pops out of no where REVIEW NYA!

tihani: wth did you come from? O.o


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the late chapter! my computer had a small viurs but now im back!! - so plz plz read and review. once again sorry!

* * *

Ikuto exited the room and slammed the door

Ikuto exited the room and slammed the door. Amu looked down in shame. 'he left…' she thought.

Tadase moved his hand to Amu's face. She slapped it away and looked at thim.

"H-Hinamori san?" he asked and took a step back.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked angrily

"HE KISSED YOU!" he said back with the same tone

"Well what if I wanted him too…" she asked in a whisper that you could hear. She started walking towards the door.

"What?" he asked.

She didn't look at him and ran after Ikuto.

She looked everywhere. The lake, bathrooms, eating area, she looked everywhere. She ended her search by the old big tree in the middle of camp. She sat under the shade of the tree. It was getting darker. She leaned back, deep in thought.

'_why did I react like that?' she thought. 'I hit tadase…AND why did I get defensive all over ikuto?...dont I like tadase?...Maybe…JUST maybe…I think I might have feelings for Iku-'_

She was snapped out of her thoughts but a familiar sad melodic sound. Her eyes widened. _'I know where he is..'_ she got up and sprinted towards the beautiful melody. She ran and she ran. She tripped and scrapped her knee and got dirty. It hurt a lot more than It should when you fall down. But she didn't care. She just kept going, cringing at the pain in her knee.

In the distance, you could see a figure by the lake. A violin in hand, rocking back and forth to the sound of the song.

'_There he is!'she though as she ran. _Unfortunately, she tripped one final time. The Pain in her knee strengthen. She fell to the ground. She layed down, taking in the pain, waiting before she attempts to get up and dash again. Suddenly, the song ended. She looked up to see the figure slowly walking away.

'_No…don't walk away..I…need…to talk…to you…' _she thought as she crawled across the field. The pain was too much to handle.

She took in a deep breath. "IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she yelled.

His head snapped toward her direction. His blue azure eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"Amu?!" he yelled running towards me.

"Ikuto…" I said with a smile.

He lifted me to a sitting position on the ground. He too joined next to me, supporting my back to keep me up.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

"I wanted…to apologize..for earlier.. I'm sorry I didn't back you up and let tadase yell at you like that." She said wearily.

"NOT THAT look at your knee." He said.

She looked down. Her eyes widened. Her knee was bleeding a bit and it was quite swollen.

"Oh…" she said.

"OH?! Come on! We gotta get that fixed back at the cabin." He said as he scooped me up, cradling me like a baby. He started walking.

!!

As they entered the cabin, all eyes were on them. Kukai and Yaya sprinted to Amu with concern.

Ikuto set me on the couch and went to get a gauze and ice.

They place a pillow under her knee. Boy did it look bad.

"OHHH!! AMU-CHII!! DON'T WORRY! YOUR BOO BOO IS GONNA GET BETTER!" said yaya as she kneeled nexts to Amu's injured knee.

"Its okay!" said kukai as she slapped my back lightly. "Hinamori can take a few hits." He said with a wink.

Amu smiled. She looked around. No tadase?

"Where's tadase-kun?"she asked.

"He moved cabins."

* * *

tihani: oooh cliffy im so evil!!

ikuto: yes. yes you are evil.

tihani: :O hey

ikuto: :P

amu: T.T

Yoru -pops out of no where agen- READ THE NEXT CHAPTER NYA!!

tihani: seriously dewd. where do you keep popping out of?

ikuto: NVM dat. if you review i'll be OCC next chapter -raises eye brows-

amu: ugh. YOU ARE SOO FULL OF IT


	6. Chapter 6

**hey ppl! I know its been a while but here you go! plz RxR**

**Amuto Rox Rawr :3**

**WARNING: I dnt like tadase so TadAmu fans plz turn away.**

Amu's eyes widened.

"Moved cabins?" said Ikuto as he re-entered the room with a bandage and an ice pack.

"yes. He said something about needing time to think." Said kukai as he sat on the ground by amu's side. (shes sitting on the couch tho)

'_I guess I'll talk to him later then…'_she thought.

Ikuto walked up to Amu and bent over. He lifted her knee and wrapped her knee lightly. Amu winced a little when she felt the pressure go against her knee.

Kukai ruffled Amu's hair. "C'mon. I know you're tougher than THAT hinamori." He said with a goofy grin.

Amu gave a small smile.

Ikuto Finally finished wrapping her knee. He placed the ice pack over it and placed a pillow under her knee.

"Don't do anything on your own. You can't walk for now. So if you need anything just say so, ok?" said Ikuto in a serious tone.

"Okay." Said Amu.

He stood up and patted her head and walked towards the door. He opened it. Before he exited the room he said "I'll be back. I have to check in with the camp director." And he left.

Amu sighed and threw her head back.

She heard Yaya giggle.

She looked up. "whats so funny Yaya?" she asked curiously.

"You!" she said laughing.

"Huh?" then suddenly, Amu remembered she had fallen and gotten dirty. She placed a hand on her head and felt leaves in her hair.

"OH..yaya can you get these things out?" she asked as she attempted to pull a small twig out of her hair.

"Okay!" she said as she too began to clean her up. After they cleaned her hair, Yaya felt that Amu should change clothes, so they did. xD

* * *

it was 10:30 when he entered the cabin. He looked to the couch and notice Amu was no longer there. He walked down the hallway to the bedroom. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked once more. Still no answer. He sighed and decided to just open the door. When he did, there was Amu, lying on the bed, Sleeping like an angel. Ikuto smiled to himself and walked over to her bed. Her knee wasn't swollen anymore but he guaranteed it still hurt. He studied her face, brushing a lock of strawberry pink hair out of her face. Her rubbed her cheek with his thumb lightly and saw her smile in her sleep. He smiled once more.

He heard something move and looked over to the door. Kukai was smiling and leaning on the door frame.

"She's been sleeping since you left." Said kukai.

"She must be tired.." Said ikuto as he stepped away from her bed side.

Kukai frowned and took in a deep breath.

"Look, I'm not Tadase, so when I'm around, don't be afraid to make a move on Hinamori." He said with a wink.

Ikuto chuckled. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem." Said Kukai as he place his hands behind his head and yawned.

"Well I'm done for tonight. See you in the morning." He said and walked down the hall to his room.

Ikuto smiled and opened the door to his bedroom. He took one last look at the angel lying on the bed and closed the door.

Amu: HEY! How come in every story about me you write i always end up hurting myself?

tihani: cuz when yooh do ikuto just gets soo worried its priceless!

Amu -blushes-

Ikuto: S-Shut up!

tihani: well anyways Looks around waiting for Yoru to pop up and say "Read and Review"

Tihani: YAY! i can say it! Please Rea-

Ikuto -tackles tihani out of the way and smirk

Ikuto: Read and Review. HAH! i win

tihani: stupid cat.

Yoru -pops out of no where AGAIN- : STAY TUNED NYA!

tihani: T.T cries to amu

Amu: -sweat drop- Ano...Ja nee Mina! '


	7. Chapter 7

**Ikuto: tihani-chan. why aren't you updating?**

**Tihani: shool. T.T but i can upload every weekend :D**

**Amu: HEY! HOW COME YOU CALL HER WITH the 'CHAN' suffix?**

**Ikuto: Because Tihani-chan is kawaii -cuddles tihani-**

**Tihani: Okay luver boy get off -pushes him on Amu-**

**Amu&Ikuto: -blush-**

**Tihani: I dont own Shugo chara.**

* * *

It was 8:30 AM and Amu still hadn't woke up. Ikuto opened his room door and saw his pink haired angel drooling on her pillow. He chuckled to himself. He climbed on to the bed on all four and crawled on to her sleeping figure. His hands and knees propped him up from squishing her small body. He smirked as he leaned his head down and licked her cheek. She moved slightly but did not wake up. Ikuto sighed and licked her cheek again. No budge either. _'looks like I have no choice…'_he thought as he leaned his down once more, but instead of licking her cheek, he sofly pressed his lips against hers. Amu's eyes fluttered open. Ikuto pulled away with a smirk. Amu looked up at him, eyes wide and face flushed tomato red.

"IKUTO!!" She exclaimed angrily. "Couldn't you think of another way to wake me up?"

"Well I tried licking your cheeks but you still wouldn't wake up..'' he said with an innocent look on his kitty face.

"LICK MY CHEEKS?!" she brought her hand to her cheek and felt warm saliva. She blushed intensely. Ikuto looked down at her noticing that she didn't tell him to get off of her yet.

"Wow Amu, I guess you like this position too?" he said smirking.

Amu scowled and lightly punched his chest. Ikuto smiled. He got off of her and looked at her knee.

"How's your knee?" he asked lifting it up slightly.

"It actually feels a lot better." She said with a smile.

"That's a relief." He said and smiled back.

Amu blushed. _'He's cute when he smiles….'_

Ikuto got up and stretched. Just like a cat. Amu giggled. He gave her a weird 'what are you laughing at' look.

"Ikuto! You really are just a big cat." He smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna take a bath. Since I'm a cat would you like to bathe me?" he said with a smirk as he grabbed his towl.

"You're a big cat-boy, you can manage." Amu shot back.

"Fine Fine, but it I have dirt on my back its your fault." He said as he headed down the hallway.

"Oh! I'll die of guilt." She yelled so he could hear, even down the hallway.

"Don't Jinx yourself Amu dear." She heard him holler back. Then the she heard the bathroom door close, followed by the sound of the shower being turned on.

* * *

Amu exited her room. She was wearing a light pale blue skirt with a white tank top with a light pink heart in the middle. She headed down to Yaya's room to wake her up.

Amu turned the door knob. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped. Kukai and Yaya were happily sleeping together IN THE SAME BED. Amu smiled as she shut the door, not wanting to disturb them.

She walked down the hall. she entered the kitchen and decided to make breakfast. She brought out the eggs, bacon, rice,(I'm from Hawaii, so its very popular to eat breakfast with rice) and bagels.

She quickly started to cook dillegently. She made the eggs and rice first. After that she began cutting the bacon. But then……

* * *

Ikuto had finished showering and was now putting on clothes. (should I just make him go nude?xD) He through on some long black jeans. He began to put on his light white shirt with buttons. Before he could start to button up his shirt he heard a scream."KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

'_AMU!'_

He ignored the unbuttoned clothing and darted out of the rom and down the hallway.

* * *

"AMU WHAT'S….wrong?" he asked as he entered the kitchen.

She was facing the other way. She slowly turned around teary eyed and holding her finger.

She managed to blubber out words through her tears. "Ikuutoooo…I..I cut my fingerrrr…" she extended her pointer finger. It had a small slice in it and was bleeding a little.

Ikuto sighed in relief._' It thought she was in trouble…'_

Ikuto opened one of cabinets of and pulled out a first aid kit.

"give me your hand." He said

"But aren't you going to clean out the blood?" she asked, drying her tears with her good hand.

Ikuto smiled. And shook his head. He lifted her finger to his mouth and slowly sucked on her finger.

Amu blushed such a deep red that it made Ronald mcdonald look bad. (xD)

Soon after he pulled away and placed a band-aid over her wound.

"Amu you are so accident proned." He said and kissed her finger.

Amu blushed and shot back "No you Just give me bad luck." She said looking in another direction.

Ikuto chuckled. He looked at the unfinished breakfast on the table. "Need any help?" he asked.

She turned to face him. "…sure!" she said with a smile.

Amu and Ikuto finished breakfast and had already set it on the table. Just as they finished, Kukai and Yaya came out.

Amu giggled. "Did everyone have a good night?" she asked eyeing Yaya and Kukai.

They blushed and brushed it off.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I didn't. It would have been soooo much better if i slept with YOU last night." He purred into her ear.

She blushed as a shiver went down her spine.

Yaya giggled. "OH AMU-CHI!"

Kukai gave ikuto a thumbs up.

Amu sighed.

* * *

**Ikuto: THATS IT?**

**Tihani: What do you mean 'thats it'?**

**Ikuto: I only licked her cheeks!**

**Tihani: And kissed her.**

**Ikuto: I WANT MORE!! :O**

**Amu: -slaps the back of his head- URUSAI HENTAI!**

**Tihani: -.-'**

**Yoru -pops out of nowhere**

**Tihani grabs yoru and snuggles.**

**Yoru: -Struggles to get free- UGh..REVIEW NYA!**

**Ikuto: AMUU!! **

**Amu: -runs- AHHH**

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you my reviewerz you all make me sooo happy! 0**

**Ikuto: YAY! Amuto!**

**Amu: T.T**

* * *

After everyone finished breakfast, Ikuto made an annoucment about today's activities.

"Today we're going on a little hike." He said as he buttoned up his white shirt.

"ALRIGHT!" Said Kukai.

"H-hike?" said yaya as she covered her face with her hands.

"Don't worry Yaya if anything happens Kukai will protect you!" said Amu smugly as she patted Yaya's back. Kukai blushed and nodded.

Yaya Looked up slightly blushed and nodded.

"Okay we leave in an hour." He said as he stood up. "You can go in the clothes you're wearing now but just make sure to wear shoes." He got up and headed for the door. "I gotta check in again. I'll be back in a few minutes." And he left.

Amu decided to get ready, but Kukai and Yaya stopped her.

"So Amu-Chi, whats going on with you and Neko-san?" she asked.

Amu blushed and stuttered. "N-n-nothing!"

Kukai smirked and patted her head. "Don't worry Hinamori, Tsukiyomi isn't a bad guy. Go for it."

Amu blushed and muttered and 'ok'. Then she hurried down the hallway to get ready.

* * *

Ikuto opened the door and stepped in. He saw Yaya and Kukai playing some card game on the couch.

"Hey. You guys ready?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"HAI!" They both replied.

Ikuto looked around. He noticed some one was missing.

"Wait here I have to get some valuables…" he said as he walked down the hallway.

Yaya and Kukai saw ikuto disappear down the hallway. They heard Amu yelling "PREVERT and DIRTY CAT BOY."

Kukai and Yaya sweat dropped.

Finally Ikuto descended down the hallway with Amu thrown over his shoulder. A pout and a scarlet blush plastered to her face.

"Lets go!" Said Ikuto as he opened the door.

* * *

They reached the hiking trail. It went into the woods and up the mountain.

Amu felt un-easy.

"W-won't we get l-lost?" She asked as she looked into the deep wood.

Ikuto chuckled and replied. "Amu, I have cat reflexes, I don't get lost THAT easily"

Amu sighed as they started the hike.

They past through the ever green wood. There were the sounds of birds chirping, of a running small river, and sounds of the tree's leaves as they danced in the wind.

After about half an hour of hiking , Yaya got tired, so Kukai piggy backed her the rest of the way up. (AWWW)

Amu giggled as she watched the cute couple.

Ikuto smirked and picked up Amu and held her with one arm like a child.

Amu blushed. "Put me down."

Ikuto replied "We're almost to the top so I'll just carry you the rest of way." he said as they trudged up the trail.

* * *

20 minutes later, they reached the top. It was beautiful. there was a small water fall about the size of a person and a small shady cavern where you could sit. they decided they would have luch here. (Ikuto brought food)

As they sat up the food, Amu decided to go by the small pool where the remainding water from the water fall. (bottom of waterfall). The water was crystal clear. so clear that Amu could see herself in it. Suddenly, Kukai cannon balled into the water.

The water splashed Amu and her hair was drenched.

Kukai was swimming in his boxers.

"cool!" said yaya. she started taking off her clothes.

"YAYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Said Amu.

Yaya stripped down to her under wear and bra. ( i never thought she would do that but owellz) and jumped in.

Kukai blushed as Yaya swam towards him.

Ikuto got and idea. He got up and pulled off his white shirt and his black pants. He ran up to the small water pool and jumped in too.

They all laughed.

"It your turn amu!" said Yaya

Amu blushed. "An..ano..."

"Amu dont worry! we're all in our underwear." Said Ikuto with a wink.

Amu laughed and took off her tank top and skirt. She dived into the water with a splash. Laughter filled the air as the played their fun game of...Under wear swimming?

Ikuto: We should've gone SKINNY DIPPING :D

Amu: Not even if we were MARRIED!

Ikuto: awwwww...

Tihani: REVIEW!!

sorry for short chap Dx but I'll post chapter 9 later. or tommorow. idk but plz review.

Also Special Thanks to SmallVilleGirl2! You just gave me an awesome idea for chapter 9 :


	9. Chapter 9

**Ikuto: FATE FELL SHORT THIS TIME!**

**Tihani: YOUR SMILE FADES IN THE SUMMER!**

**Ikuto: PLACE YOUR HAND IN MINE**

**Tihani: I'LL LEAVE WHEN I WANNA!**

**Ikuto: OH YEA! xD i love that song.**

**Tihani: I know :D**

**Amu: Well...enjoy.**

**Ikuto: Whats your problem**

* * *

"It's official! I am FREAKING cold!" said amu as she sat in the cavern. They had finished swimming and had put their clothes back. (don't worry they're dry)

"Why are you so cold Amu? I feel fine!" said Kukai as he jogged in place showing off.

Amu's teeth chattered. "I d-d-d-don't know." She shivered. She placed her hands over her bare shoulders, the tank top just wasn't giving enough warmth.

She sneezed and groaned. "I hope I don't get sick." She said and sniffed.

Yaya handed Amu a napkin to wipe her nose

Suddenly, she felt something go around her shoulders. She turned around and realized that ikuto had taken off his white button up shirt and placed it on her. She blushed as she looked at him with out a shirt.

She blushed and managed to mutter a 'Thank you'.

Ikuto smirked. He looked at his watch. _'4:30'…_he thought.

He looked up. "Okay lets get the heck outta this place. We have a camp fire meeting tonight so its best we get back and get ready." He said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ikuto walked beside Amu on their way down. Her face was flushed because she was cold.

She stared at him. She quickly looked away when he looked at her.

He chuckled. He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

She blushed and looked up at him.

He looked down and said "Hey you said you were cold right? I'm just doing you a favor." He smirked.

Amu blushed and looked away. Ikuto could hear her softly mutter 'pervert' and 'dirty cat boy'. He chuckled and continued their way down.

Yaya and Kukai were walking behind Ikuto and Amu. No one noticed that Yaya and Kukai were holding hands…..

* * *

"AHH! I FEEL SO FRESH!" Said Amu as she exited the shower. Her hair was slightly wet but dry. She was wearing a long tight sleeved black shirt with a white star in the middle of her chest. She also was wearing black Capri pants with two white stripes on the side.

"Finally Amu-chi! You took so long! We have to go now. Neko-san already left." Said Yaya impatiently by the door.

"Gomen!" she said as she rushed to the door, and they left.

* * *

The flames of the campfire danced as the wind blew. The shadows around were moving as others moved. Amu stared in awe as she saw the glowing flame reflect in the lake.

She looked around and saw Kukai and Yaya getting all snuggly by a tree.

Amu giggled to herself. Suddenly she began to wonder where Ikuto could be. She glanced around, she saw other counselors but no Ikuto. She began walking around and searching. No where.

Amu got tired and decided to go get a drink from a water station by one of the cabins.

There was noise coming out from the cabin when Amu went to get a drink. _'A couple probably..' she thought. _She ignored it and sat on the cooler where she got her drink from. Suddenly, The cabin next to the drink station opened. Out came Ikuto. But he was not alone. On his right arm there was a red haired girl with black eyes.

Amu gasped. A little too loudly, because Ikuto heard and saw her.

"Amu?" he said.

Amu's eyes watered. _'Why do I feel so sad? My chest hurts…I cant speak..' she thought._

He tried to shake the red haired girl off of his arm, but it was too late. Amu dashed off into some random direction. Not caring where she went. She just had to get away.

"AMU!" Said Ikuto. The figure of amu disappeared into the small wood.

He tried to go after her but the red haired girl had a firm grip on his arm.

He glared at her. "Ari-San let go!" he said.'

She tried to make a cute pout but failed. "No you like me right? That's why you came to my cabin!" she said.

His eyes fired up with anger. "NO I DON'T LIKE YOU! AND I WENT TO YOUR CABIN TO CHECK UP ON TADASE!" he yelled.

The red head eyes widened. She let go of his arm.

Ikuto sighed and chased after amu. Leaving Ari to herself.

As she watched him disappear, she made a plot.

"Amu Hinamori…interesting.." She picked up her phoned and dialed a number.

"Tadase." She said.

"Tell me everything you know about miss Hinamori Amu."

* * *

'_Amu…'_Ikuto as he darted through the dark wood where she had disappeared into.

He ran and yelled. "AMUU!!"

**Ikuto: -singing- I GOTTA FIND YOU!!**

**Amu: -covers his mouth- No singing. Stick to violin plz**

**Tihani: ohhh i did a cliffy. PLZ DONT KILL ME!**

**Ikuto: -puts away chain saw- awwww**

**Tihani: o...k...RED AND REBUKE!**

**Ikuto: SHE MEANS READ AND REVIEW**

**Tihani: THATS WHAT I SAID!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tihani: I dont own shugo chara**

**Ikuto: But she does own 'Shimmering Moon'**

**Tihani: Hehe :D ya. **

**Amu: -reads the chapter and blushes-**

**Ikuto: -wraps his arms around amu- MINE!**

* * *

Amu ran and ran. She dodged low branches in the wood. Her long sleeved shirt got snagged on something, but she didn't care. She didn't even know where she was going. she just had to get away. She ran until she reached the lake. She looked across and saw the campfire and people. She just realized she just ran to the other side of the lake.

She sighed and sat on a rock by the river bank. As a row of tears started to roll down her face, She pulled her knees to her chest and started to hum. It's what she always did

_Flash Back Amu 6 years old._

"_Amu chan? Why are you crying?" asked Mama_

"_The..THE kids at school won't play with me!" she said as tears rolled down her face. She placed her hands on both sides and rubbed her eyes._

"_Its ok Amu!" Said Mama as she embraced her daughter. Then, Mama started humming a soft melody._

_Amu stopped crying. She looked up. "What are you doing mama?" she asked rubbing the last bit of tears off of her face._

"_When I was little and I was feeling sad, I would always hum this song." She said._

"_Really?" said Amu. She was amazed._

"_Really." Said Mama with a smile. "Its called 'Shimmering Moon'" _

_Amu started to think. "Mama?" she asked._

_Mama looked down and smiled. "Yes Amu-chan?"_

"_If I'm feeling sad, can I hum the song too?" she asked._

"_Of course!" _

"_YAY"_

_End flash back_

She hummed and stared at her relection in the water. She Noticed a small scratch on her right cheek. She sighed and continued humming. She looked at the shimmering moon shinning back at her in the water, her own reflection overlapping the moon so that is was behind her.

_The shimmering moon…_

* * *

Ikuto exited the woods, he couldn't find Amu anywhere. He went back to the campfire hoping she would be there. No such luck. _'Where are you?...'_he thought. He walked past the campfire to the bank of the lake. He Stared at the moon in the sky, giving off its light to the dark.

He looked down to the water and saw the shimmering moon's reflection. He looked up and something caught his eye. He saw a pink dot across the lake. It was bobbing back a forth. It's reflection overlapping the moon. His eyes widened. He looked around and spotted a small rowboat tied to an old tree stump next to the bank. He untied the rope and jumped into the boat. He quietly, but quickly began to make his way to the other side of the lake.

He didn't bring his boat directly to her, instead, he parked it a little farther away. He got out of the boat and quietly walked over to her.

He could hear her humming. He liked the melody, it sounded familiar. But right now that didn't matter. He just wanted to talk to her.

He approached closer and closer. But, suddenly she began to sing softly.

"_The Only light in the sky_

_Brings the night to life_

_With out it we would be blind_

_So brilliant_

_And elegant_

_Something we can't deny_

_It's the shimmering moon in the sky."_

Ikuto's eyes widened. The song. He knew it. His mother would sing it to him as a child.

His eyes softened and he approached her.

* * *

She felt the presence of someone and turned around. She was shocked to see him. She stood up abruptly, ready to run, but he grabbed her arm. She didn't look at him.

"Amu I need to talk to you." He said as his grip on her arm tightened as she tried to pull away.

She didn't answer.

"Look at me. Please. Hear me out."

She stopped struggling.

"Please Amu." He begged. "You don't have to talk to me. Just please listen to me. Please look at me"

She slowly turned around. She stared at the ground.

He lifted her chin with his hand so their eyes met. Her eyes shined in the moonlight. Ikuto had to hold himself back.

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I…love you" he said.

Amu's eyes widened. She looked down. "Then why were you with that girl?" she asked.

He lifted her face too look at him again. "That girl is Hotori Tadase's new counselor. I have an order to check up on him every once in a while. Unfortunately, Their counselor is a slut and is too easy." He said.

He saw Amu bite her lip. And she began to laugh.

He raised his eyebrows.

She clutched her stomach and laughed.

"You don't believe me?" he asked sadly and looked down.

"Its…Its not that!" she said in between laughs. He looked up.

"You called her…a …slut! Hahahaha!" she laughed. Ikuto smiled. She was back to normal.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her close. She stopped laughing and blushed.

"Amu…I love you.." he said as he stared down into her honey glazed eyes.

She stared up into his eyes. She blushed.

"No one could ever compare to you Amu. So don't you ever think that I could like anyone else but you."

Amu didn't know what to do or say. So she did just what anyone else would do when a sexy cat boy would tell you he loves you. She tiptoed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ikuto's eyes widened. But soon started to kiss back. He lifter her off the ground slightly as they kissed.

* * *

That night while everyone at the campfire was having fun and games, no one noticed the two figures across the lake shinning together in the shimmering moon light.

* * *

**wow i did two chaps in one day! :D**

**yay! dont worry theres more to come! Chapter 11 will be out by tomorow i think. idk . idk how long this story is gonna be but its gonna be pretty long. BTW i think this one is gonna have a suquel ;D**

**so for now i bid you all adieu!**

**Ikuto: Wtf i didnt know tihani-chan was spanish**

**Amu: YOU IDIOT 'ADIEU' IS FRENCH**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tihani: im on short notice and i gtg riite now soo here**

* * *

"Ugh..Ok Ikuto, that's enough.." said Amu as she and Ikuto were walking towards the campfire. He had his arm around her waist and was trailing small kisses in the nape of her neck.

He pulled away and made a sad face.

Amu smirked. "You can do that _later, _just not now." She said.

"Yay!" He said and kissed her cheek.

They heard someone giggle. Amu looked away from Ikuto and saw Yaya and Kukai they were holding hands.

Amu blushed.

"Oohh Amu-chi. Somebody looks lovey-dovey." Said Yaya.

"We're not the only ones.." said Ikuto with a smirk.

Kukai coughed awkwardly and Yaya blushed.

Amu laughed. Amu suddenly sneezed.

Ikuto wrapped his arm around her. "Are you catching a cold?" he asked.

"No. I feel fine. I think some one's just talking about me." She said.

Ikuto smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Mou! Ikuto you've got to stop doing that." She said with a blush, placing a hand over the spot he just kissed.

* * *

Ari walked into the cabin, Tadase was sitting on the chair. His hands were folded neatly and were placed in his lap.

He had a serious expression on his face. "Why do you want to know about Hinamori – san?" he asked.

"She stole something precious from me." She said.

"Hinamori Amu does NOT steal." He said, venom dripping off in his words.

"Well she stole _someone _from me." She said in a whinny tone.

"I'm guessing you're talking about Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" he asked.

"Yes. She stole him from me! I want revenge. Tell me her weaknesses." She said.

"I would NEVER do something that would hurt Hinamori-san. EVER." He yelled.

"But don't you want her away from Ikuto?" she asked.

His eyes raged. "NO! she can do what she wants and he can do what he wants. If she's happy with him , I can only be happy for her. Even if its not me she's happy with." He said. He stood up and began to head for the door. He stopped when Ari began to talk.

"I will get Hinamori. We only have 9 more days of camp. I WILL get my revenge."

He opened the door and stepped out. Before he slammed the door shut he stated, "We'll just see about that. If you hurt her, Ikuto will never forgive you."

Ari was left alone in the dark. She snarled.

_Hinamori Amu…._

* * *

The four entered the cabin. Amu ran and jumped onto the couch and laid down.

Yaya and Kukai noticed the snag on Amu's shirt and the scratch on her face.

"Woah! Hinamori what happened to you?" he asked as he wiped away some dirt on her cheek. No one noticed Ikuto's 3 second glare at kukai.

"Uh…I ..uh ..I fell…uh.. down ! yea I fell down!" she said making up a story.

Yaya shook her head. "Mou Amu! Ever since we came to camp you've been so clumsy."

Amu laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

She got up and looked down at herself. Yep. She was quite dirty.

"I'm gonna take a bath!" she said and headed down the hall. She was going to her room to get clothes. She bent down to the floor to open her bag. She couldn't quite see in it, so she placed the bag on the bed and sat next to it and continued rummaging.

She finally got what she was looking for and stood up, but something…or SOMEONE knocked her back onto the bed and jumped on her.

She looked up and saw Ikuto.

She blushed. "I-KU-TO!" she whined as he kissed her cheek over and over.

"Wait…" his voice muffled by her skin.

"I want to clean that cut of yours." He said.

"I don't see a first aid kit." She said in a 'hello? What are you doing?' tone.

"Don't need one." He said. He bent down, and licked off the dry blood off of the scratch on her face.

Amu blushed.

"Done!" he said pulling away and getting off of her.

Amu giggled and sat up. She grabbed her clothes and stood up. She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks" she said. She started to walk towards the door, but Ikuto's hand grabbed her arm.

She turned around.

"Lips." He said.

"What?" she asked confused.

" I want you to kiss me. On the lips." He said pointing to his lips.

"IKUTO…."

"Please?"

Amu sighed and walked up to him. She put one hand on his face and softly pressed her lips against his. She suddenly felt him become rough and he pushed her back onto the bed.

'_I'm never going to get to shower' thought Amu as she began to kiss back._

sorry no time bye! (mom is a bitch xD)


	12. Chapter 12

**Ikuto: -plays music and dances- I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT!**

**Amu: -shakes her head-**

**Tihani: sorry for the wait xD but i had school..so yea**

**I dont own shugo chara!**

Amu Woke up next the morning. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She felt something around her waist. She looked down and saw a sleeping Ikuto, his arms draped around her in a secure grip. She blushed and slowly tried to unlock his iron grip.

One of his blue eyes opened. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Its time to get up." She said as she pinched his cheek.

He made a purring noise and pulled her waist closer Ikuto.

"ikuto…" she said and ran her fingers through his silky blue locks.

"I'm tired from last night cuz of..y'know…" he said and lifted his head with a smirk.

"WHAT?" She yelled and looked under the blanket. She sighed in relief when she saw that they were both wearing clothes.

She glared at him.

He chuckled.

"That's not funny." She said.

" ok ok sorry." He said as sat up and let go of her waist. He leaned in for a kiss, but Amu stopped him with a finger.

"You're not getting anything until _I _take a shower." She said with a smirk.

"What if-"

"_Alone."_ She said and giggled.

He frowned and stuck out his lower lip like a hurt kitten.

"That's not going to work this time." She said as she jumped off the bed and grabbed an outfit and towel from her bag.

She turned around and licked her lips teasingly. When she saw Ikuto stand up, she laughed and sprinted to the bathroom. She ran in and slammed the door shut.

She heard him groan from the other side. She giggled to herself

* * *

Ikuto sighed. He just had to wait. He walked down to the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He watched the TV guide boringly and leaned his head on his hand. His shirt was unbuttoned and clung loosely to his chest. His pants was the same, long black skinny jeans.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He stood up and opened it.

He was surprised to see the person at the door.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, we need to talk." Said Tadase.

* * *

Ikuto raised and eyebrow.

"It's about Amu." Said Tadase with a solemn face.

"Is it important?" asked Ikuto as he leaned on the door frame.

Tadase nodded.

Ikuto paused. "Come in for a while, Amu's in the shower."

He opened the door and Tadase walked in. He was at the table.

Ikuto took the seat across from him. "So what is it?"

Tadase leaned his elbows on the table and placed his head on his hands.

"Keep a good eye on Amu, Please." He said with pleading eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"I know you will protect her, but make sure she is NEVER around Ari-san….EVER." He said and stood up.

"That's all." Said Tadase as he headed to the door.

Ikuto was still absorbing what Tadase had said.

Tadase opened the door. "If you ever need help with her…let me know." He said and turned around and smiled lightly. He nodded and shut the door.

Ikuto closed his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead. _'What is Ari gonna do?' _he thought.

He groaned and got up from the table. He went back to the living room. He went back to the TV and watched again.

Soon, he heard the noise of the bathroom door opening. His ears perked up and he rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

Amu exited the bathroom fresh and clean. She wore a Pink tube top with a blue denim skirt and white leggings with some lace at the bottoms. She stepped out and was immediately slammed against the wall, soon followed by a pair of warm lips crashing down into hers.

It took her a while to take in what just happened, but she saw the blue hair. She smiled against his lips. He pulled away and looked at her disappointedly.

"You're not kissing back." He said with a frown as he place a hand above her head against the wall.

"Sorry." She said as she tip toed and pecked him on the lips. He pulled her back with his hand and kissed her.

She gave in and decided to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his fingers entangled in her pink hair.

They soon broke the kiss when they heard a cough. They turned towards the cough's direction and saw Kukai raising his eye brows with a big grin on his face.

Amu blushed and looked away.

Ikuto stepped away and chuckled. He walked up to kukai gave him a high five.

Shortly after, Yaya came out of the room. Her lips were swollen.

Amu gave Kukai a smirk. He blushed and looked away. Amu laughed.

Suddenly a loud growling sound filled the air. Everyone looked at Amu.

She blushed and placed a hand on her stomach. She laughed nervously. "He he…breakfast?"

Everyone laughed. They headed towards the kitchen and got prepared to EAT BAYBAY! xD

* * *

After cleaning up after breakfast, Ikuto announced what they were doing today.

"Today we are all going to have a scavenger hunt." He said as he walked down the hallway, pulling a shirt over his head.

"YOSH!!" Said Kukai as he threw a fist in the air.

"We're gonna have teams, but I don't know whose with who." He said. "Get ready, they're gonna to announce the teams soon." He said.

!!

They all gathered outside. All of the campers were there. In the middle of the crowd there was an old woman with a mega phone and a paper with names on it.

She began announcing the groups.

"GROUP 1: YAMI NAGIHARA, KUKAI SOHMA, AND TSUKIYOMI IKUTO."

Amu frowned when she wasn't in the same group as him. He noticed and bent down and kissed her cheek. She giggled and lightly touched where he kissed.

The old woman announced a whole bunch of other UNIMPORTANT PEOPLE.

Finally she announced

"GROPU 6 : UMI YUGIHARA, AMU HINAMORI AND ARI IRUHIME."

Ikuto's eyes widened.

'_Oh shit…' he thought_

**Amu: OH BITCH IS GOIN DOWN!!**

**Ikuto: OOH! FIESTY!!**

**Tihani: O.o...**

**Yoru: READ AND REVI- NYA!**

**Tihani: -pushes yoru away- READ AND REVIEW! HAH I SED IT**

**Yoru: -sad face-**

**Tihani: aaawwww -glomps-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Amu: Finally .**

**tihani: ya ya ya SHADDUP DONT RUSH ME**

**Ikuto: tihani- chan do i make out with amu soon?**

**Tihani: yes. yes you do**

**Amu: -blush-**

* * *

Ikuto didn't know whether to go into shock or to glue Amu to him and say that it's impossible to separate….in this case, he chose shock.

Amu looked up at him. His face was blank and was staring into nothing. He didn't notice the concerned Amu staring at him.

'_Oh shit…what am I gonna do?' he thought. 'What's the worst thing Ari can do?'…_

He was dragged out of his thoughts by a soft warm hand on his right cheek. He looked down and placed a hand over the hand already on his face. He closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh.

"Nani Ikuto?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and looked down. He saw the concern in her eyes. He gave a bittersweet smile. "I need to give something to you." He said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small whistle.

He grabbed her hand and opened her palm and placed the shinning piece in her hand.

She raised and eye brow.

"What is this for?" she asked.

He closed her palm and clasped her hand with his own. He bent down and looked deep into her eyes. Finally he spoke, "If anything happens, _anything _at all happens to you, blow this whistle and I'll be there in a heart beat."

Amu nodded. She understood. She knew that Ari was the girl that was all over ikuto.

She kissed his cheek and gave him a smile. "I'll be fine."

He didn't smile back, he just pulled her to him and embraced her lightly with one arm.

* * *

After each team got their list what to look for, the scavenger hunt began.

Amu followed quietly behind Ari and Umi. She heard them whispering to each other. She heard them mumble something about a 'pink haired freak' and a 'wimpy little girl'.

Amu ignored it and followed them into the woods.

* * *

Ikuto wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing, all he could do was hope that Amu would be alright. He and his team entered the woods. Little did Ikuto know, Amu was _not _Ari's _only _target.

* * *

After following for sometime, Amu noticed that they were not doing any searching for the things on the list. It also looked like they were heading no where at this rate. They were walking in a small open field.. Amu contemplated on what to do. Finally, Amu stopped and spoke. "A..ano..aren't we supposed to be looking for-"

Ari snapped her head around. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" You could've sworn her eyes were glowing red.

Amu took a step back.

Umi was giving an evil smile and began cracking her knuckles.

_This wasn't good._

Ari looked back at Umi. They nodded.

Ari looked at Amu. "_Get her."_

_

* * *

_

Ikuto was still leading the two other people in his group. He found a few items already, but he was still worried about Amu. He was sitting on an old tree stump, when he heard a faint whistle and scream. His eyes widened. His stood up and dashed toward the direction he heard the sound from.

The others in his group couldn't stop him, but shrugged it off.

* * *

He ran and ran. He heard the screams getting louder, louder…and.. closer? The screaming sounded like it was running…and there was two voices screaming.

Suddenly, He saw Ari and Umi dash pass him screaming. He stopped and turned around. He saw that their hair was a wreck and some of their clothes were torn.

"YEA YOU BETTER RUN!!" said a voice.

Ikuto turned around to see Amu running. Her face was pissed off. There was not a scratch on her, but she was missing a certain hair accessory from her hair. It was also messy.

Amu stopped running when she saw ikuto.

"I-ikuto?" she said as she placed her hands over her hair.

Ikuto registered what just happened. Amu just beat the crap out of Ari and Umi.

He bent over laughing, clutching his stomach.

"Is my hair that bad?" she asked with an embarrassing blush.

Ikuto stopped laughing and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You are so clever!" He said with a smile. "What did you do to them?"

Amu looked up at him. She smirked. "Let's just say they are never gonna pick a fight with me again." She said as she snuggled her head into ikuto's chest.

"Guess you didn't need the whistle then?" he asked.

She looked up. "I found another use for it!" She said, pulling out a ribbon around her neck with the whistle strung on.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get the ribbon?" he asked.

She laughed. "hey Ari took my clip so I ripped the ribbon off of her head."

"Fiesty.." he said as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

**Ikuto: YA! my girl can KICK ASS!**

**Amu: Yea and ur ass is next if you dnt stop bein a perv**

**Tihani: Ikuto's ass... -censored thoughts-**

**Amu&Ikuto: -stare-**

**Yoru: READ AND REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Amu giggled as Ikuto nuzzled her neck. They were heading out of the woods to forfeit the scavenger hunt.

"Ikuto…" whined Amu as he kissed the nape of her neck. She pushed him slightly and he made a purring noise.

He smirked and put a hand around her shoulder and pulled her to his side.

She blushed. "Pervert…"

Ikuto smirked and looked at her. "But I'm _you're _pervert."

Amu laughed and punched is side lightly with her fist.

* * *

Tadase watched the two make their way out of the woods.

Ikuto's arm was around Amu's shoulders.

Tadase gave a smile as they continued walking.

Ikuto turned around and saw Tadase. Ikuto gave a nod a slight 'Thank-you' smile.

Tadase nodded back.

'_At least she's happy…'_ he thought.

He turned around when he felt a small hand on his back. He turned around to se Rima.

Her cheeks were red and didn't look up at him.

"I..I'm lost…" she confessed, still not making eye contact.

Tadase smiled and patted her head.

"Well let's get out of here then." He said taking her hand.

Rima blushed and smiled as she followed him.

* * *

Ikuto watched as Tadase and Rima ran off. He smirked. _'Amu's all mine now'_ he thought.

Amu noticed Ikuto was looking back at something.

"Nee Ikuto, what are you smirking at?" she asked as she looked back, but saw nothing.

Ikuto looked down at her and chuckled. He removed his hand from her shoulders and bent over.

Amu gave a confused look.

Ikuto turned his head a back to her. "Get on." He said.

"It's ok. I'm fine.." she said as she waved her hand.

Ikuto sighed and stood up. Amu began to walk, when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and hoisted her into the air. She turned her head around to look at him.

"Put me down." She yelled.

Ikuto laughed. "Never." He said as he threw her over her shoulder. He held her securely and darted through the woods like a cat.

* * *

They made it back to cabin in no time. Ikuto opened the door to the cabin and went in.

He tossed Amu on the couch and jumped on her.

Amu laughed as Ikuto growled and purred as he nuzzled her neck and cheek.

He planted small kisses on her cheek.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as she pushed back on his chest for him to look at her.

"Nothing. Just that youre _all mine now!"_ he said as he crushed his lips against hers.

Amu rolled her eyes and gave into the kiss.

**Kiseki: PEASANT THAT WAS TO SHORT! I HAVE CAPES LONGER THAN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Tihani: -bows down- forgive me for i am grounded and i am updating at the library xD**

**Yoru: i want fish.**

**Kiseki: HUSH CAT!**

**Yoru: -steals kisekis crown and puts on- Look! IM a PRINCESS!!**

**Kiseki: -chases yoru- give it back!!**

**Tihani:..yea sorry for short chap i'll update soon. But check out my other story i think im gona continue**

**its called 'Stuck in Bed?'**

**arigatou!**


	15. Chapter 15

sorry for such a short chap! T,T so this chap is longer than usual! ;D just for u guyz

Ikuto: You're just lazy arent you

Tihani: I WAS GROUNDED OK?! NOW BE QUIET BEFORE I MADE TADSE STEAL AMU

Ikuto: -shuts up-

Tihani: Thats more like it. Now. Yoru do the disclaimer.

Yoru: Hai boss! amuxikuto43ver doesnt own shugo chara or any characters!

Amu yawned as she sat up in bed. It was 5:30 AM. She looked out the window and saw the glistening sun shinning through. She sighed. Today was Sunday, and that means they would be leaving camp soon. (they leave the next Sunday) She looked to her side and saw that Ikuto actually slept in his own bed last night. She laughed and stepped out of bed. She stretched on her toes and happily sighed. She walked down the hall with her towel and clothes, heading to the shower.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She twisted the doorknob open and stepped in, not bothering to lock the door since no one would wake up till later. She placed her clothes and towel on the rack. She turned around and looked in the mirror. She glared at the purplish spot on her collarbone and placed a hand over it.

_Flash back to chapter 14_

_Ikuto and Amu kissed each other passionately. She eventually needed air and broke the kiss. Ikuto stopped and continued kissing her neck. Amu gasped when she felt him bite lightly onto her collarbone. She slapped his shoulder. He looked up and smirked._

'_HENTAI!' she shouted blushing like a tomato._

_End flash back_

Amu shook her head. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She pulled the shower curtain closed and turned on the water.

AmuToo...Amuto...Amutooooo.Amuto...amutooo0...AMuto...AMUTO...

Ikuto woke up groggily. He stretched out on the bed like a cat and rolled off the bed. He looked at the time and groaned. '5:40'…he thought. He felt a bit warm but didn't take it seriously. He lazily went to his bag and pulled out some black jeans. He wiped his forehead. 'its too hot for a shirt today..' he grabbed his towel and headed out of his room. He didn't notice Amu was not in her bed and headed out. He walked down the hall, still sleepy headed to hear the running water coming from the bathroom. He opened it and stepped in…

Amu sighed as she felt the warm water rush over her skin. She swore she heard the door open but shrugged it off. 'who could be up this early?' she thought as she ran her fingers through her hair, rinsing out the shampoo. She hummed softly in the shower. She suddenly felt the water become cold. She shivered. She opened the shower curtain slightly and peeped out. She panicked when she saw Ikuto leaning over the sink brushing his teeth. She quickly shut it. 'What the hell? Does he even know I'm IN here?' she thought to herself. She stuck her arm out of the shower curtain to reach for her towel on the rack.

AmuToo...Amuto...Amutooooo.Amuto...amutooo0...AMuto...AMUTO...

Ikuto's eyes were heavy as he brushed his teeth. His eyes immediately snapped open when he saw a hand coming out of the shower in the mirror. He fell over and landed on the ground. He let out a loud groan and laid back on the floor with a hand over his forehead. He was too tired to get up.

AmuToo...Amuto...Amutooooo.Amuto...amutooo0...AMuto...AMUTO...

Amu heard a loud thud. She peeked her head out of the shower and saw Ikuto lying on the floor. She gawked and shut off the water. She wrapped it securely around her body and jumped out of the shower and ran over to him.

AmuToo...Amuto...Amutooooo.Amuto...amutooo0...AMuto...AMUTO...

"ikuto!" she heard him call.

He groaned in reply.

"Ikuto! Are you alright? Wake up!" said the voice again.

He slowly opened his eyes. He blinked as his vision cleared. His eyes widened when he saw Amu hovering above him.

He noticed she was wearing a towel and tried to stand up quickly, but he got dizzy and fell back down. Amu panicked and leaned over him on all fours.

"Ikuto!!"

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened.

AmuToo...Amuto...Amutooooo.Amuto...amutooo0...AMuto...AMUTO...

Kukai laughed uncontrollably at the two. He bent over clutching his stomach with one hand and slapping the door frame with the other.

Amu blushed and glared.

"What..What did you do to him?" he asked eyeing up her …outfit.

"That doesn't matter right now. I think he has a fever!"

Kukai stopped laughing. "Really?" he bent down and touched his forehead. He snapped his hand away as if he was about to touch poison.

"Whoa. He's hot!" said kukai in disbelief.

Amu laughed. "I know yea?" said Amu trying to joke.

"That's not what I meant.." said Kukai as he heaved ikuto up onto his shoulders.

"Do you need any help?" she asked as he walked out the door.

"Nah. I think you have _other _things to do first." He said as he turned around and looked at her.

Amu glared and shut the bathroom door.

AmuToo...Amuto...Amutooooo.Amuto...amutooo0...AMuto...AMUTO...

"so that's what happened?" asked Kukai after Amu explained what happened in the bathroom.

Amu nodded.

They were currently in sitting on the side of the bed in Amu's room. Ikuto was lying on her bed. They had placed a cold rag over his forehead to reduce his fever.

Amu ran her thumb over his cheek. His eyes opened and looked at her.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked as she leaned over his side to look at him.

He shook his head slightly. He tried to sit up, but Amu placed her hands on his chest.

"No. You have to rest a bit." She said as he laid back down.

"She's right Tsukiyomi." Agreed Kukai.

Ikuto easily gave in and laid down. He stared blankly at the ceiling.

He finally spoke. "Woah. I had this dream you were standing above me calling my name, and when I looked up, you were only wearing a towel." He said and laughed a little.

"O-oh…about th-that.." said Amu.

Kukai laughed and slapped his knee.

Ikuto closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Amu smiled lightly. She turned to Kukai. "I think we should let him rest for today." She said quietly.

Kukai nodded and stood up. "Let's let him sleep." Said kukai as he exited the room.

Amu leaned over and lightly kissed Ikuto's warm, fever-flushed face.

She heard him purr slightly. He giggled lightly and tiptoed out of the room.

AmuToo...Amuto...Amutooooo.Amuto...amutooo0...AMuto...AMUTO...

haha i did the chanting thing again


	16. Chapter 16

**Tihani: OMG! ALMOST 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOOH!! **

**Ikuto: wooh!!**

**Amu: wow yooh guyz must reall like... a-amuto... -blush-**

**Tihani: haha. thats how perfect yooh guyz are for eachother. -dances for no apparent reason-**

**Ikuto: Ur hyper more than usual. why?**

**Tihani: Cuz Shugo Chara ep 49 comes out tommorow!! -grabs Ikuto and starts dancing-**

**Amu: HEY!!**

**Tihani: Do the disclaimer Amu, then he's all yours**

**Amu: Tihani DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!**

**Tihani: -flies ikuto at Amu- ENJOY**

* * *

Turns out Ikuto had caught one of those night fevers and just needed a few hours of rest

Turns out Ikuto had caught one of those night fevers and just needed a few hours of rest. He would be in good shape by tonight.

Amu sighed as she sat on the living room couch. Kukai headed for the door.

"Amu, I'm going to the lake. Are you going to be okay?" he asked as he slipped on his shoes.

Amu nodded. "Oh…Where's Yaya?"

Kukai stood up and blushed and scratched the bag of his head. "Ano…I'm sort of meeting her at the lake."

Amu laughed. "Oooh. A date huh?"

Kukai laughed and twisted the doorknob open. "You can call it that…" he said slyly as he slipped out the door.

Amu leaned back into the couch until she was lying down. She closed her eyes and groaned.

"I'm bored…" she murmured to herself.

'_Maybe I should go check on Ikuto…'_ She thought as she sat up. She stood up and walked down the hall. She entered the room to see Ikuto, still lying in bed.

She sat down on the edged of the bed by his side. She placed her hand lightly on her forehead and the other hand on hers.

'_His fever went down, but he's still warmer than he should be…'_She thought.

She rubbed his forehead lightly. She adored his soft sleeping face, so relaxed and peaceful. She ran a finger gently along the line of his jaw. She slowly leaned down and kissed his jaw. She pulled back and blushed.

'_What the hell did I just do?' _she thought. She shook her head and placed her palm on his cheek. '_Poor kitty…'_

Suddenly, Ikuto started nuzzling her hand in his sleep. Amu giggled as his hair tickled between her fingers. He finally stopped and rolled onto his side facing Amu. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Why are you molesting me in my sleep." He asked lazily staring at her.

Amu blushed and glared. "I DID NOT MOLEST YOU!!"

Ikuto softly smirked. "Thanks for the kiss it made me feel much better." He said rubbing his jaw line where she kissed.

Amu stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms. "Go back to sleep. You still have a slight fever." She said.

Ikuto dropped his smirk. He closed his eyes an inhaled deeply. "Under one condition."

"What?" said Amu.

"You have to sleep with me." He said as he rolled over and patted the spot next to him.

Amu blushed. "N-No way." She said shaking her head furiously

"Why not? ,We slept in the same bed last time." He said frowning.

Amu sighed and got on the bed. She laid down and Ikuto's arms immediately wrapped themselves around her waist and torso. Amu blushed. _'He's…he's so warm…'_she thought as he pulled her to his chest.

Ikuto placed his head on top of hers and inhaled her scent. Amu blushed as she felt him do so.

"There. Now go to sleep." She said, blushing against his chest.

He didn't reply. He was already asleep.

Amu sighed and closed her eyes too. _'Maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad.' _She thought.

Amutooo...AmutOOOO...amutoo...AmutOo...AmuToO...amuto...AAMMUUTTOO...

Ikuto awoke a few hours later. He was feeling much better as he woke up. Still dizzy, but at least no fever.

Ikuto's eyes opened. He heard something shift. He looked to the door to see Kukai smiling. He winked and left.

Ikuto smirked. He looked down to see Amu. Her arms draped around his neck and she was snuggled into his chest. One of her legs wrapped around his waist. He bent his head down to her face.

He watched her sleeping face. It was cute. The way she breathed was cute. He loved it.

He lowered his head and kissed her nose.

She wrinkled her nose and slowly opened her eyes. He smirked when he saw her expression. She looked at their position and blushed.

"Um…Um…Are you feeling better." She said as she began to unravel herself from his body.

He stopped her and pulled her close.

"Yes. Much, _much,_ better." He said as he pressed his lips against hers.

Amu was about to kiss back, but she suddenly pushed Ikuto away.

He looked at her. "What's wron-" he was cut short

"ACHOOOOOO!" she sneezed. She looked back up and sniffed.

Ikuto placed a hand on her forehead. "Uh-oh." He said.

Amu's cheeks for flushed, and her eyes were hazy. " I think I caught what you –sniff- had." She said.

Ikuto sighed, he pulled away from Amu and sat next to her on the bed.

"Well Amu, looks like you have a slight fever." He said with a guilty smile and scratched the back of his head.

She glared up at him from the bed. "You are SO sleeping in your room tonight. –sniff-"

* * *

Tihani: sorry for such a short chap. xD but i have studies too. I promise moor AMUTO-NESS next chappie!

Ikuto: -cough- just lazy

Tihani: Tadamu fic...

Ikuto: -shuts up-

Kiseki: PEASANT! GIVE ME MY CROWN

Yoru: NEVER!! REVIEW NYA!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Kiseki: GIVE IT BACK**

**Yoru: why should i nya?!**

**Miki: Cuz kiseki looks weird without his crown.**

**Yoru: Miki!! -flies crown and kiseki and glomps miki-**

**Kiseki: THANK YOOH! now GET OFF OF HER**

**Yoru: too bad. this is the only thing i'll never hand over to yooh nya!**

**Miki: -blush- Tihani-chan does not own shugo chara or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Why doesn't he like me? Am I not good enough? Why?" said Ari as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly, Her eyes darkened.

"It's all her fault…."

"_Uselesss…."_

* * *

Amu stretched and sat up in bed. She felt 100 better. She looked at the foot of her bed and saw Ikuto, bundled up into a sleepy ball. His chest slowly rose and lowered with every breath her took. She rolled her eyes. '_He was supposed to sleep in his own bed…'_

Amu got and evil idea. She stood up on the bed and began jumping. She jumped as hard as she could. Each time she jumped, little by little Ikuto moved to the edge of the bed.

After one last BIG jump…..

_THUMP! He hit the floor._

Amu laughed as she saw Ikuto's head peep over the edge of the bed. He rubbed his head and stood up. He squinted one eye. He really hit the ground hard.

Amu immediately stopped laughing when Ikuto looked up with a large smirk.

'_Uh oh…'_

Ikuto pounced onto the bed, tackling Amu down. She laughed as he purred into the crook of her neck. She pushed on his chest so he could look at her.

"Ikuto!" she smiled.

He couldn't take it anymore. He NEEDED TO KISS HER. He instantly crushed his lips against her.

Amu started to kiss back. She tangled her fingers with his blue locks. His hand slipped under her head and pulled her closer. Amu soon pulled back in need of air. Ikuto licked her cheek. She giggled lightly and pushed his face away.

He growled. He moved his hand to her butt and gently squeezed.

She let out a small shriek and a huge blush. She punched his shoulder. "Ikuto!"

He laughed and got off of her. He stood up onto the bed and stretched. He leaped off the bed and landed on his feet.

"C'mon. Let's all go to the lake today." He smiled as he extended his hand.

"Alright." Said Amu as she jumped off the bed and took his extended hand.

* * *

"Ari. What are we going to do about Hinamori Amu?" asked Umi as she leaned against the door frame of the cabin.

"Simple Umi. We're going to get revenge." Said Ari as she clenched her fists staring out the window. She watched as she saw Ikuto, Amu, Kukai and Yaya walked to the lake.

"How are we going to do that?"

"You're going to help me."

"Don't you think we should leave them alone already?" Umi suggested

"SHUT UP!" snapped Ari. Umi noticed her eyes were…different. They were dark and hollow.

Umi gulped. Ari was being more cruel than usual.

Little do they know, Ari's heart got and X.

* * *

"Ikuto! You throw me in the water, I swear to God I will kill you!" said Amu.

Ikuto was holding her up like a child. He dangled her over the lake.

"Fine then let's go together" he said.

"What-"

_SPLAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Ikuto surfaced and laughed. Amu's hair was a mess. She growled and darted towards him in the water. Ikuto laughed and quickly dodged her attack. She 'hmphed' and got out of the water.

"I'm going to get a drink." She said as she walked off.

Ikuto got out and followed her.

Ikuto caught up to Amu and wrapped and arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He said .

Amu looked up at him and smiled. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, someone stood in their path. Ari. Ikuto stood infront of Amu protectively.

Amu eyes widened when she saw the look in Ari's eyes. Suddenly, Ari toppled over. Out of her chest, emerged a dark black egg with and x.

"An x egg?" said Ikuto.

The egg immediately cracked open and out came the x chara.

'_What are we going to do? I don't have any of my Shugo Chara's?' _thought Amu.

Suddenly, The x chara let out a black ray towards Amu and Ikuto.

Ikuto quickly grabbed Amu out of the way before it could hit her.

"_It's Not fair! I tried so hard!"_ Amu heard a small voice.

"I can hear Ari-san's heart. It's speaking." She said as she got closer to the Chara.

"_What does Hinamori Amu have that I don't have? Am I not good enough?"_

"Ari-san that isn't true!" Shouted Amu. The x Chara cackled and let out another gust of powerful wind, knocking Amu to the floor.

"_What do you know? You don't know how it feels to have something precious taken away from you. I tried my best to get Ikuto's attention. I lost Ikuto. You won Amu. I'm not good enough for anyone. "_

"Agh!" Said Amu as the gust strengthened. Suddenly, two arms sat her up. She looked to see Ikuto.

"Ikuto…"

He looked down and smiled.

Amu looked back to Ari's chara.

"Ari-san! This is not the real you! The real Ari san is beautiful and confident, and determined to get what she wants, but, Ari san has let this feeling get the better of her. Don't let that happen ,Ari-san. Because right now, you're only…loosing to yourself."

Suddenly, the strong wind stopped. The chara slowly changed back to normal. The black attire soon changed into a cute pink haired chara. It looked similar to Amu.

The Chara flew to Amu and smiled. "Arigatou Amu!"

"You're Ari-san's chara?" said Amu.

"Nn. I am made up of Ari-chan's feelings. Her dream is to be just as good for someone as you. Hinamori Amu."

Amu smiled lightly. Ikuto kissed the top of Amu's head.

"Ja nee. Amu chan!" Said the chara as the egg closed and sunk back into Ari.

Ikuto stood up and helped Amu to her feet as well.

Amu walked over to Ari.

Ari slowly awakened. She rubbed her eyes to see Amu.

She glared at Amu. Amu smiled and kneeled down before Ari.

"Ari-san. You are very pretty. You are also very determined and when you get your mind set on something, you go for it. Ari-san, you're a good person. And I KNOW you ARE good enough for someone."

Ari dropped her glare. Her eyes softened. She looked to Ikuto. He smiled and nodded.

Ari's eyes lit up and she looked back to Amu.

"Thank you…Amu."

* * *

"An x egg?" asked Kukai. They were all having dinner in the cabin.

"Yes. But we ended up saving it anyways!" Said Amu, as she stuffed a mouthful of rice in her mouth.

"Sugoi!" Said Yaya.

"Oh. And Amu said that she loved me." Said Ikuto with a smirk.

Amu coughed and choked on her rice. She pounded on her chest and swallowed.

"IKUTO!" she whined shoving his shoulder (They're sitting next to each other.)

Everyone laughed. Except for Amu xD

Ok next chapter's gonna be the last chapter. -sniff-

DEMO! There will be a sequel...i hope. if yooh guyz want a sequel, let me know.

oh and bonus chapter comes out too. xD

but still should this have a sequel? huh. tell meeh! i need at least 30 yeses.


	18. Chapter 18 end

sorry it took so long! i was soo busy Dx and my comp was getting fixed

so sadly, i give you the last chapter of my story! Thanks all of you who read this story and review! im really glad u all liked it!!

Sequel Sneak Peak is the bonus chap...0

As the days went by, memories were made. Amu and Ikuto could finally be happy together. Besides all of Ikuto perversions, Amu was the happiest person in the world. Wait, scratch that, even WITH all the perversions Amu was still happy. The final day came and it was time to go…

Amu opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She looked out the window and saw the clear blue Sunday sky. Amu gave a sad smile. Today they would be leaving. So much had happened and she wanted so MUCH more to come, but as they say, 'All good things must come to an end.' She yawned and crawled out of bed.

Amu stepped onto the cold hard wood floor and headed out of the room. She went to the bathroom and threw on black denim shorts and a pink and black striped diagonal top with a skull in the middle.

She could hear Yaya and Kukai was awake.

She entered the living room rubbing the sleep out of her right eye.

"Good Morning.." she yawned.

They turned their heads. Kukai was grinning and Yaya jumped up excitedly. She ran over to Amu and clasped her hands.

"Amu Chi Amu Chi! Guess what?!" She asked jumping up and down.

"W-what Yaya Chan?" She asked trying to calm the girl down.

"Kukai and I are…We're…" she said blushing.

Amu heard soft foot steps behind her.

"They're going out now." Said the voice.

Amu turned her head to se Ikuto leaning against the wall.

He was wearing a white under shirt and long dark blue jeans.

Yaya blushed. Amu laughed. "It's about time!" she said. Yaya giggled. Kukai got up and stood by Yaya.

"Yea Yea. That's what we were thinking about YOU GUYS!" he said with a smirk. Amu blushed.

Ikuto wrapped his arm around Amu's shoulder. Amu blushed and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked as she blushed.

Ikuto smirked and lowered his head. He rubbed his nose gently across her right cheek.

"You're too cute" he said huskily.

Amu blushed and pushed his softly. "Pervert."

Kukai gave Ikuto a high five. Yaya glomped Amu.

Amu gave a light laugh and tiptoed and kissed Ikuto on the cheek.

"I don't want to go home…" She said softly in his ear.

Ikuto looked down at her and saw her depressed look.

He caressed her cheek and lifted it to look at him.

Yaya gave the same pained Look to Kukai. He sighed and wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

Ikuto kissed the top of Amu's head.

"Well, best if we get packed up now." He said as he took her hand.

Amu nodded and followed him down the hall. Ikuto turned around to look at Kukai and Yaya. "you guys get your stuff together, we leave at sun down." Kukai and Yaya nodded.

* * *

Amu packed all of her thing s together. She sighed as she looked at the empty room. It looked so different with out all of her things all over the place.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned into the warm embrace.

"Soo much happened here…" she said as she closed her eye and remembered everything that happened.

Ikuto kissed her cheek lightly. "Mmm…"

"..Ikuto?" she asked hesitantly. This question had been bothering her for a while. But she figured she should ask now.

"Yes Amu?" he asked as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Will…will we still be like this even after camp?" she asked softly. As she lowered her head and leaned it against his chest.

Ikuto paused. "….Of course not."

Amu's heart dropped. She felt the tears start to pierce her eyes.

"Oh… I see.." she said in a shaky voice.

Ikuto turned her around and looked her in the eye. He lifted her chin with his finger.

"We will be SO much more." He said with a sincere smile.

Amu's eyes lit up. She gasped. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his.

Ikuto wrapped his arm around her waist, the other tangled in her hair.

* * *

"Hurry everyone the buses are leaving!" yelled Nikaidou as everyone boarded on.

Amu lugged her bag to the bus stairs. She turned to Ikuto and looked up. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

She smiled and pressed her hand over his warm hand.

He bent his head down and nuzzled her nose.

"Leave your balcony window open…" he whispered into her ear.

She blushed and nodded.

He kissed her on the cheek and she headed on the bus.

She sat down and looked out her window. Ikuto was loading stuff onto the other bus that the counselors would be riding.

She smiled and waved as he felt her stare.

He smiled and gave a small wave as the bus pulled out.

Amu sighed as she leaned into her chair.

"Well Yaya. Its finally over huh?" she said. When she heard no reply she looked to her right and saw Yaya fast asleep leaning on Kukai's shoulder. He was sleeping too.

Amu laughed softly and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

At Hinamori House. 10:00 PM

Amu snuggled her pillow in her sleep. Dreaming of the days of camp. She smiled to herself remebering everything that happend.

Little did she know that her balcony window was entered.

Ikuto smirked as he saw his sleeping angel. He crawled into the bed and layed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just like camp..." he said before he fell asleep.

* * *

Amu:its over?

Tihani: its over

Ikuto: AWWW we didnt even get to do (censored) or (censored) or just old fashion (censored)

Tihani: T.T ikuto i dont write that kind of crap

Ikuto: -mutters- wish u did..

Amu: Thank you all for reading!! see u in the sequel!

Ikuto: -lights up- hey how bout in the sequel, me and amu can have-

Tihani: -pulls ikutos kitty ears- PERV!


End file.
